Secrets of the Masked
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Formerly Team Prince. Meno the amnesiac adopted grandson of Tazuna. How will Naruto change with this new character along for the ride? Lots of bashing, and Naruhina.
1. Prologue

Secrets of the Masked

**Hello everybody kind of like a thing that popped in my head that I decided to roll with sorry if I got to many stories I should be working on. I don't own anything meow.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

"**Boss Summon/ Bijuu talk"**

'_**Boss Summon/ Bijuu think'**_

_Dream_

_Flashback_

* * *

Prologue

3rd Person Limited

Uzumaki Naruto has had better days than this one. Sure it started out fine, he was going on a mission _outside _of Konoha, even if he did have to deal with a drunk old man intent on insulting him. He was happy, even happy enough to listen to Kakashi-sensei's lecture on the different villages in till they passed a puddle. He thought it was a bit strange but he just walked on by thinking that there were no ninjas to encounter.

Then two men with gauntlets on their hands appeared out of the puddle and with large chains tore Kakashi-sensei in to bits. He froze feeling something he hadn't in this amount in at least three years, KI or killer intent. He was stabbed in the hand and he could almost feel the burn from the poison and Sasuke swooped in to save the day.

Afterwards, he was singled out by his sensei even though he didn't see Sakura do anything other than stand there shaking. He internally sighed and let out a small chakra pulse, and thought about his life in general. A lot of people thought he was an idiot but he was actually very smart, he had taught himself how to read and write, but put on this façade to get attention. He didn't really like orange all that much, well not enough to wear this much, but it's not like the pariah could get anything else.

He then felt a chakra source and threw a kunai at it only to find a terrified white rabbit which got him a bonk to the head from his female teammate. Then his teacher had told all of them to get down only to see the largest sword ever that would have sliced through them had he still been standing. There was then a man with cow-like camo pants and a sliced Kiri headband standing on the giant sword.

His teacher then fought the man and is now trapped in a water jutsu and we are now at present time. An explosion is heard and he can see a small plume of smoke and something heading towards their group. Then a large splash can be seen and heard and it blocks his view of his sensei momentarily. Once it calms down he sees bubbles and a boy with a beanie gets his head out of the water and breathes in deeply.

He then swims towards shore wincing slightly from some type of injury most likely caused from hitting the water. He hoists himself on to the ground and seems to do an inventory check to see if everything is there and smiles when his beanie is still on. Then he scans and sees Tazuna only to run towards him limping slightly.

"Tazuna-jiji, how are you? I can't believe you're already back, who are the kids with you?"

"Meno, go home to Tsunami, it isn't safe here."

"Of course it's safe you got ninja here we'll be fine," and we all hear a dark chuckle and turn to Zabuza, but he just cocks his head and asks.

"Um Mr, is that sword of yours compensating for something?"

Most of the people there are too terrified to laugh all except one blonde wearing bright orange who tries to stifle giggles. Then the two boys both start giggling in till they can't stifle it anymore and start roaring in laughter.

"Oh, my kami, that's," the blonde giggles, "that's just frickin' hilarious," and they laugh even more at the red faced water clone in till the real deal shunshis over to them not even caring about his prisoner in his rage.

"Still think it's funny," and he brings down the sword on the shoulder of the still laughing youth, but it doesn't do anything.

"Is your sword plastic?"

"Yo- what the hell are you?"

"Um, an amnesiac that's been adopted," he tells the older man with a cat face.

"No, how the hell did your skin stop my sword, it's chakra conducting metal, it should cut right through you like butter!"

"Zabuza, leave the kid alone, did you forget about me?"

Then the two veterans left the kid alone and fought creating giant water dragons at the same exact time. Then the man asked if the Konoha ninja could see the future and he said yes and that his future was death in till a young boy/ girl with a hunter ninja mask appeared and killed him and took away the body. Then the sensei of Naruto's team collapsed exhausted and the blonde and the client's grandson helped the poor man towards Tazuna's house.

8

Naruto's Pov

"So your name's Meno, right?"

"Hai, shinobi-san what's your name?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, at your service."

"I have to thank you and your team for protecting my grandfather, Naruto-san, so arigato."

"Anata no kangei, Meno-san, but it was mostly Kakashi-sensei that protected him, we're the lowest level of shinobi right now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't do anything right? And besides I bet you'll get really strong Naruto-san."

"Arigato, Meno-san, so what did you mean you were adopted?"

"Oh, well four years ago when I was eight, Tazuna-san found me washed up on shore, I didn't remember anything except my name and age, and his daughter Tsunami took me in and cared for me like I was her child, I have a little brother named Inari."

"Wow, Tazuna-san's daughter sounds like a really good person."

"She is," and we chat for a little bit longer.

**Well here you go, the prologue, and I was wondering is this a good title, please tell me what you guys would think would be better, I would really appreciate it. Bye, bye, fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidow, this is the first chapter of Team Prince which will now be known as ****'Secrets of the Masked'**** and I'm happy that I've actually got some people following this story. I understand not favoriting it right away as you don't know how it'll turn out, but I'll thank you for your support anyways.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 1

Naruto's Pov

While Meno and I were chatting we traveled and it passed the time for us, and a lot faster than I thought it would happen, we ended up on Tazuna's doorstep. A little boy answered and then a woman came running from the back and would've tackled Meno had it not been him carrying Kakashi-sensei with me. She ushered us in to the house and once Kakashi-sensei was set up in a bed to rest she scolded Meno for about fifteen minutes straight. I could tell she was really worried about him, and she forced him to go upstairs and change as soon as possible.

Once he was down in a dark blue baggy tank top my team and I found out some things. First, Meno has a caramel skin tone and based on his arm coloring it's natural. Second, is that he has black intricate tribal-like tattoos from the shoulder to the wrist. Third, he does not take off his beanie unless threatened by Tsunami because his hair is long, spiky and one piece covers his right eye and he just feels like something bad will happen with it out. His hair is also very shiny almost like it's well taken care of, but I can't even begin to fathom how he styles it and I wonder if it's natural (Super Sayain level 4 Goku's hair with piece covering eye = Meno's hair). His eyes are a lighter brown color almost golden colored, and I can see scars peeking out from his clothes showing that he had a rough past.

He then helps out Tsunami with dinner and I also offer to help but they said I was a guest and I didn't have to, and Sakura put in a comment about how it would be terrible anyways. I ignore her comment and keep my mask up even though it hurts to hear her say that, not like I'm not used to it anyways. After dinner is done and Kakashi-sensei calls us in to tell us that Zabuza is in fact alive I go out on the roof to think and look out at the sunset.

"Oi, Naruto-san, you like high places to?"

"Hai," He sits down next to me, "in my village there's this monument on the side of a mountain, and I used to always go up there and look at the stars."

"Naruto-san, what's your family like?"

"Meno-san you can call me Naruto."

"Ok, Naruto, but only if you call me Meno."

"Alright Meno, anyways I wouldn't know about my family, my parents died in a big battle the day I was born, a demon attacked our village, and I'm not sure how they died, or anything about them really."

"Naruto, you can quit with the mask, and I can tell you're lying to."

"You would probably make a good ninja Meno, and yeah I wear a mask it keeps me alive, and sane, and you're right I do know who my parents are, but I just found out, and I kind of feel betrayed."

"Sorry won't dig too far in it, soo my mom wants an herb that grows in the forest, do you want to help me with them, I can tell you need time away from those b*stards you call a team."

"Sure," and we go back inside via the window and Meno voices the fact that we're leaving and collecting our shoes dart off in to the darkening forest.

As we kept walking we talked and it seemed that we were relaxed enough to let our carefully placed barriers surrounding us slip a lot. It turns out that Meno can in fact remember his past perfectly, but when he was first saved by Tazuna and his family he was a real amnesiac. He like me has an increased healing factor and he remembered everything within a week, but for once Meno wanted to be a kid, at least in till his relatives came. They still haven't come to get him; he thinks that they're probably in some tight spot, but is too afraid of the disappointment in their eyes when he finally comes to save them.

Once we arrive at the clearing we discover we're not alone and we see a boy about our age there picking some herbs. He was wearing a pink kimono and had long hair and most likely could have easily been mistaken for a girl. He looked up at us and I observed him while trying to act casual. He was about an inch taller than Sasuke, with similarly dark hair and eyes however he was much paler, his hair longer, and his eyes a warm brown that reminded me of chocolate.

"Good evening," Meno and I said.

"Good evening to you as well, what brings you here to the forest so late?"

"Herbs for cooking, my mom's been running low on them and with the ninja protecting my jiji we're going to need to restock, right Mr. Hunter ninja?"

"How?"

"Both of us have keen senses of smell, and you smell exactly like the hunter ninja, don't worry I don't want to fight you, I just want to ask, why?"

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, after the last shinobi war, Kiri wasn't doing so well, most of the people destitute from enemies invading there lands and the military using the scorched earth techniques so our enemies would gain nothing, and then the Yondaime Mizukage started to change, and blamed the bloodline holders for the horrors of the third shinobi war."

"He used desperate people to do things that they normally wouldn't do."

"Like a mob," Meno adds.

"Exactly, my mother was a bloodline holder, the last of her clan in fact, but she managed to hide her past and she moved to my original village, and she married my father and I was born, we were happy in till I activated my bloodline, I showed my mom thinking that I would get praised for it, only to be smacked and told to never do that again, that was the first time I saw my mother truly scared, we tried to hide it, but my father had already seen it, and afraid of what I might become gathered almost the whole village, and they killed my mother, when I saw my father's eyes I saw grief and sadness, but what overpowered it was fear, and I got angry, lost control of my powers and killed the entire mob, I fled living on the streets in till I met Zabuza, he took me in and trained me, but not long after he did his failed attempt at assassinating the Mizukage to end the civil war quickly, and we had to flee since then we've been traveling and taking jobs from people to survive, and that's how we ended up here."

"Interesting, well trust us we won't tell my team who we are, and if we can we'll try to prevent your deaths, but be warned a man like Gato is not to be trusted, he'll most likely turn on you after we fight next when he feels that you'll be weak."

"I shall keep that in mind, so Meno-san I bet you would usually go out here alone, why did you bring, shinobi-san? And sorry if it freaks you out that I know your name Gato makes it a point to know his targets."

"Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, you can call me Naruto, Meno brought me because I needed a break from my team, you see our sensei is really only ducka*s' sensei, and my female teammate has a superiority complex even though the only thing she's good at is theory, chakra control, studying and I wouldn't be surprised should she be like her mother, meaning screwing anyone with the slightest amount of power, and I keep up an idiot mask because I don't want to be killed by some superstitious villagers and shinobi that can't pull their heads out of their a*ses long enough to see reason."

"Oh but Naruto-san, I thought Konoha was 'love everybody' and 'we won't let anyone down or treat anyone differently'."

"Totally wrong, if you're a jinchuriki you're mobbed and almost killed, and if you're a bloodline holder, the civilians will kiss you're a*s from day one, especially if you have a doujutsu, like that Uchiha teammate we have, his ego has been stroked since his family died and Sandaime-jiji seems to have forgotten that a ninja village is just that a ninja village, and while I love the old man, he's like a grandfather I never had, he's old and exhausted."

"Ah so far the mighty have fallen."

"Amen, on that one."

"So, Naruto-san do you need any help with shinobi training, I promise I won't sabotage you, and from what I heard you wouldn't care if you're team was killed off, only Meno-san's jiji."

"Actually that would be great, you think you could help Meno with that to, he's a great martial artist, and uses dual swords but he can't use chakra at all."

"Sure, so I'm guessing chakra control? Do you know the tree-climbing exercise?"

"I don't, but that's pretty normal, I've never been taught about chakra."

"I know it, but I don't know the next one."

"Alright Meno, Naruto, tomorrow let's say six we start chakra control training, I wish Zabuza-sensei could help, well we'll figure that out later let's go Naruto!"

We run back to the house with the herbs promising to meet tomorrow in the morning, and we got there quickly with everyone none the wiser. Once back we all of us had to go and find our sleeping accommodations. Sasuke and I were given the room next door to Meno, Kakashi-sensei got his own, and Sakura got the room next door to Tsunami's. Sasuke moaned and groaned about not getting his own room, but Kakashi-sensei told him to deal with it because he'll have to in the future to which Sasuke replied in a grunt. Once we got in to our beds I collapsed and fell asleep almost instantly like almost every other night because of the emotionally taxing experience of my everyday life.

8

Naruto's Pov

I get up really early in the morning, put a reinforced shadow clone in Meno and I's places and leave as quietly as we can via Meno's window. I was a pretty large window so we had to trouble getting out, and we both managed to land relatively quietly. Then we took off in to the forest going back towards the clearing we saw Haku at yesterday and there he was luckily in his hunter nin clothes but without the mask. He sat Meno down and told him to meditate to find his chakra, and he started to teach me how to walk on water and it was a slow going process because of my large chakra reserves but Haku was patient. Meno mastered the first exercise of just gathering chakra very quickly, but from there on out it was going to be a hard process.

"Meno, I want to test something out, I think that you might have enough for shadow clones but I have to teach it to you first."

"How could shadow clones help?"

"You know anything that they know once they dispel."

"Okay," and I taught him the hand sign and since he already knew how to gather chakra about twenty a little too pale Meno's appeared in the clearing.

He practiced that and got it at the end of the day which was very impressive for someone that hasn't really used jutsus all that much. I taught it to Haku to but he had to be sworn to secrecy and would never use it unless we were training alone or it would seem normal for him to know it. He managed to create two clones on his first try, but it nearly depleted his chakra luckily he managed to cancel them fast enough that he didn't pass out.

"Let me guess, never again?" He nods in agreement.

"Sorry Haku-san, I didn't know that it would hurt your reserves that much."

"It's… alright… Naruto… Meno," he pants out and Meno helps him in to the shade while we keep going.

Then we went home and replaced our clones with ourselves and went to eat dinner with everyone else, and luckily they didn't suspect a thing. This went on for the next week of being at wave. All of us finally let all our masks down and I finally told them everything, my parents, how I truly look, my real skills, including sealing and kenjutsu, and just about every injustice Konoha has done to me, and my family. Meno told us of his life, the experimentation, how his aunt died getting him and his cousins out, and how he lived as a mercenary for two years in till Orochimaru wanted him as a potential body and he was thrown off a cliff when he wouldn't cooperate bringing him here. Haku also told of all of his life and everywhere he's been and what he's done even if he's ashamed of it. We even got to meet Zabuza and I apologized for my sensei even though he was technically only Sasuke-san's sensei.

Zabuza was actually a good guy and while on the outside he seemed like a man who enjoyed death he does regret killing innocents like any other human being should. He practically raised Haku, and despite his best attempts to taint the boy has come up empty. Of course he learned what Zabuza is talking about he just won't lower himself to that particular enjoyment. Apparently he along with my sensei loves Icha Icha and when I told him it was my god father that wrote them he begged me to get a signed copy of his next work. I told him that I could try but I wouldn't promise it which he accepted reluctantly hoping to get the promise perfectly full-filled and he pouts like a child that didn't get the dessert after a dinner at a restaurant.

I was a little worried over the fight that would start tomorrow, because I could potentially lose two friends that I've made, and Meno was freaked out too. I feigned sleeping in while the rest went to the bridge. I then heard a crashing downstairs and pulled off my covers, under which I was fully clothed, and ran downstairs. I managed to knock out the two criminals and tie them up with pretty good rope and went to the bridge in a hurry leaving a shadow clone behind.

When I got to the bridge it was foggy and I saw some mirrors that I immediately recognized as something from Haku's ice jutsu, and I run towards it seeing Meno and catching his eye. I go inside the ice dome and find an angry Sasuke inside with senbon poking him in non-vital places and possibly very close to unlocking his kekkai genkai. I run in pretending to be an idiot and act like I could save Sasuke in my stupid manner. I just hoped that our plan worked like it was supposed to.

**Hazah! I found the most awesome title now! Anyways hope you like chapter 1 and ER MAH GOD! I can't wait for the chunnin exams, even if it is a little bit far ahead.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello people that are reading this story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and sorry for the cliffy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 2

Naruto's Pov

After I rushed was inside the giant dome of ice; I began trying to dodge, keeping my true abilities a secret, and pretending to fail miserably but never staying down. Haku had told us to stop several times and that he didn't want to hurt us but Sasuke wouldn't accept it and charge in blindly. I internally shake my head at his sheer stupidity but Kyuubi gives him points for determination and being entertaining. We keep doing the same thing and I eventually start adding shadow clones in to the mix which hurts even more but luckily I've been distancing myself from my shadow clones as well as I can manage.

Then Sasuke 'dies' which luckily was part of the plan, and I go Kyuubi mode on Haku. I then knock him out and then stalk off towards the men that I can sense on the end of the bridge and send clones to disable the bombs they put on them. I hear 'sensei's' rakairi and know I have to hurry if I'm going to save Zabuza, and I run grab the nearest guy throw him in the path, and retreat back in to the mist.

Then the mist recedes and we see Gato with men behind him like he's a trash man with his garbage following behind him. He's got his arms crossed on his chest, and his face in an obviously normally worn smirk, and then he begins laughing maniacally.

"Looks like the supposed 'Demon of the Mist' is really just a little kitten," he looks at Haku and taking out a kunai walks towards him, "well if it isn't the little b*stard that broke my arm, I'll make you pay for that."

Meno runs towards him angrily and gets hit by one of the mercenary's kunais but it only grazes him. However to them it looked hard enough to knock him down and hit his head on a rusty nail that had been lying about on the ground. Blood started to come out of his head and pooling around him and the mercenaries snickered, in till he sat up and the bleeding stopped. They looked at him with wide eyes as he got up and threw his beanie of his head.

"Meno, you're alright!" I screamed in relief and then he said as I schooled my face in to shock.

"I'm better than alright, I remembered," he looked back some blood on his face and a smirk on his face before turning back then it got warmer and warmer in till any and all mist was gone.

Fire swirled around him as he an unnatural scream came out of his mouth that was too high pitched to be human. Then the fire started to die down and Meno was blood free, his scars and tattoos showing, along with two swords on his back, and he wore black pants. He then took the swords out of their sheaths revealing two very wicked looking swords one a very dark black but carved in are strange purple rune-like writing, and the other was a blood red with orange swirls that looked like fire. They both radiated an aura of power that most civilians would recognize, but Gato didn't seem to one of those people and yelled.

"KILL THE BOY!"

"AH HELL NO!" I screamed back and launched myself in the fray with Meno, and while he was killing his opponents, I was knocking them unconscious.

Then all there was left was Gato versus a very pissed off Meno and a Kyuubi charged me, he backed away then fell on his butt after tripping on one of his dead mercenaries. He tried to plead with us to no avail.

"Please don't kill me, I'll give you money."

"Nope sorry," Meno said.

"Women, power, anything, just please DON'T KILL ME!"

"You hurt others to satisfy your own greed," Meno starts.

"You destroy lives, homes, and hope, so why should we allow scum like you to live, other than for you to die at the hands of the people you tortured."

"No please, no, NO!"

8

Two Weeks Later

Naruto's Pov

Gato was defeated, at the hands of Meno and I, and we were revered among Wave. Meno and I got a considerably amount of fangirls, and while Meno had many already it almost tripled. That leads us to right now which is running away from our fangirls in an almost blind panic.

"How are they this fast?" Meno asked

"I don't know, but I'm just glad none of them have ninja abilities, otherwise we would be screwed."

"Yeah, I'll give your team mate that, he outruns crazed fangirls with ninja abilities even if they are sucky at best."

"Yeah," then we're cornered.

"Up the wall of life!" Meno screams as we use chakra to run up a wall and then jump from building to building in till we get to the forest.

"Meno, you're so weird."

"But you love me! Don't ya."

"Yeah, you're like the weird gay cousin everybody has," he cries anime tears and yells.

"You're so mean to me!" I sweat drop at his antics, ever since he 'remembered' he's been acting like that weird friend that says and does things that are inappropriate that a lot of people have.

We walk back to Tazuna's house on alert for fangirls of all kinds and manage to get back without further incident. We then immediately go to Haku's room to talk to him which manages to take up about three hours with Meno's fawning all over him and Haku trying to back off his advances. Then he blows a whistle when it was too much for him and Zabuza, while injured but still scary, bursts in wielding his giant sword and Meno runs for his life.

I sweat drop at them and face palm at this now pretty normal occurrence and Haku and I start talking again in till I have to go save Meno's life. Sasuke has only gotten out of bed yesterday and Sakura has done nothing except care for him and stalk him like normal. However, she got really angry at the girls from Wave because they didn't like Sasuke, and they just told her that they got someone better. However a few girls were persuaded to Sakura's side in till one of them, who happened to be the most shy, screamed at them that he was a self-serving a*shole who would only see women as breeding stock.

Sakura has made no friends amongst the people of Wave, nor has Sasuke with his bow-down-to-me-I-am-god complex. In fact if it hadn't been for Kakashi-san they most likely would have been kicked out on their superior butts by the entirety of Wave.

Meno and I have also been training under Zabuza-sensei, and even though Kakashi-sensei urges me not to I tell him to basically go train your favorite student. This makes him brood and he leaves me alone and he disappears somewhere while I just decide to leave it be. Zabuza is a slave driver, but a very good teacher he's just kind of rough around the edges and insults us even though we're kind of used to it now.

Tomorrow all of us except Zabuza-sensei are going back to Konoha, and Zabuza-sensei has decided he'll go and start his own ninja school here. He would have civilians study the theory so that they can tell the children in-depth but he'd have to have some graduates help him out with the practical things. However he had years to fully set up the school so everything would work out eventually.

I also decided that once I was back in Konoha I would stop being on Team 7 and ask if myself Haku and Meno could be a team. We most likely would have to be tested but we were confident that we could work together well enough to become our own team. I just hoped that whoever became our sensei was better than Kakashi has been with Sakura, Sasuke, and I, and someone that doesn't dislike me as well though I doubt that jiji would do something like that.

I decide to go and train with Meno and see a very tired Sasuke and see burn marks so I guessed that he was practicing fire jutsus and his chakra was low. Meno and I are spotted by him and he stomps towards us and then demands Meno.

"Fight me."

"What?" he asks, "but your exhausted wouldn't that be an unfair advantage on my part."

"Uchiha's are elites, even if I am exhausted I wouldn't lose to some no name orphan, no matter what they thi-" he's knocked out by me and I shake my head.

"Do you want to draw on his face? I have markers," we grin and proceed to draw some rather raunchy things on the 'elite's' face giggling.

We leave him there with a note that said to check what his face looked like and that we had done some 'improvements' to it. We proceed to spar for around three hours using shadow clones and Meno using fire as I dodged it. We also used kunai, shuriken, and explosion notes; usually it looks like a war zone by the time we leave from training, but we've definitely gotten better, faster and stronger. We then go back towards Tazuna's house bypassing Sasuke by going to long way and end up just in time to prepare dinner and everyone except Sasuke is there.

"Naruto, do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Um, I saw him out training in the forest earlier but I haven't seen him sense, I think he was practicing jutsus so he might have exhausted himself and fallen asleep," I say internally laughing knowing that he wouldn't be up in till the middle of the night. He also would never admit that he had been knocked out and drawn on by no name orphans so we're totally safe in till that time he wants to whine, but by them we'll most likely be long gone.

Oh my life shall be soo much better.

**There you have it chapter 2**, **hope you like.**

**Good day my comrades in arms I shall sacrifice myself for you.**

**Fornarniaooh pancakes**


End file.
